MyMusic iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Annabeth Everdeen
Summary: This is my take on the MyMusic iPod challenge, and I will be doing one songfic per chapter. Some ships in future chapters will include Scentern 2, Indol, Techstep, Mina, and etc.


**A/N: I was reading both We'll-be-chasing-the-sun's and XxUnwrittenxX's iPod shuffle challenges, and I wanted to take a stab at it except with one songfic per chapter. I like music, MyMusic, and writing fanfics, so this should be fun, and it will hopefully get my creative juices flowing so I can update more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs I will use in this story nor do I own MyMusic either while we're at it.**

* * *

**The first song is…..**

**Everybody Loves You Now by Billy Joel (Indol)**

Jamie finally had it all. She had hit it big time. Wherever you were, you couldn't escape the face of superstar Jamie Woods plastered on the cover of every magazine. Her movies broke box office records, and everyone knew her name. Ever since that talent agent had plucked her up from this small little online music company, her career has skyrocketed. She had gone from starring on an internet reality show to starring on the silver screen alongside Ryan Gosling. These days, Jeff Timmons from 98 degrees was begging for her autograph. She was even close to gaining more followers on twitter than Lady Gaga. On top of all of this, Jamie had produced and starred in her reality show _Hanging with the Helbigs _where she was the sassy scene stealing next door neighbor/business advisor to a family composed of a quirky group of characters that were famous YouTubers on their journey to making it in Hollywood. It was actually an uplifting story, or at least that's what the façade of reality TV led you to believe.

Everybody hung on her last word, and she could get whatever her desired by just a snap of the fingers or with a sultry smile. She received adoration from everyone she met, and she could do whatever she wanted without even a thought of what could happen next since there were other people to worry about that crap. Wherever she went, she was immersed in a crowd of her fabulous friends that probably could be more accurately described as shallow mindless pets that never disagree. Over time, she had her share of lovers one never lasting as long as the next. When everyone lusted for you, there were plenty of options to choose. Though deep down, she knew none of it was real. When you took away glitz and the glamor, she was more alone than ever. No one really knew her anymore since everyone would always bow down to her every need, and no one ever needed to delve deeper. She was just a name, a celebrity in their eyes. No one ever considered the real person underneath or called her out on her bullshit. Jamie vowed to never look back, but some days, it was very tempting.

Looking back would involve MyMusic where she hadn't been in years. It would be where Indie still was filled with bitterness. As everyone very well knew, Indie hated anything mainstream, and Jamie had become the epitome of all things mainstream in Hollywood. He loathed the fact the Jamie had created a new generation of mindless followers, but he loathed himself even more for still caring. It sickened him to see the endless line of pathetic suitors that wanted her so badly, but he sickened himself more for being one of them, not that he would let anyone ever know. If anyone ever asked if he missed Idol after all these years, he would shrug them off and say the only thing he might even come close to missing is all the work she did around the office. She was a damn hard worker back in the day. Some days, he even wondered if she even thought about her life in MyMusic. Was it all just a distant memory by now?

As successful and prosperous as Jamie appeared, Indie knew the truth. She wasn't really happy. She was no longer the very irritating, social media obsessed girl he knew. Though she still loved her social media, she was now just a by-product of the mainstream fame machine that adhered to the cookie cutter rules every celebrity followed. After more time had passed, she would fall into obscurity like any other figure in the public eye for a long time because people had such short attention spans. He would never have that problem. MyMusic had been doing fine over the last couple of years and they have been consistent at the level Indie wanted where they were known but not known too much. They were almost better off without her since there was now more focus on his vision rather that all the drama Jamie attracted. If she wanted to live in the world where no one or nothing is real, then so be it.

One day, the loneliness overcame her. She could be surrounded by all of her posse and never feel more alone, so she ran to the only place where life really had meaning. Jamie didn't even bother telling anyone or to even call her limo driver. No one would even know that she had left the party since they were too busy reveling in the luxury that was their lives now. It was a few seconds after dashing out the door where she realized she didn't know how to drive sufficiently anymore since her driver had taken her everywhere to avoid the press. She had to take the train while going incognito since she didn't want to create a media storm. Jamie hadn't been privy to privacy in a while. Adorning a jet black wig with a pair of hipster glasses she would never be caught dead in the public eye, Jamie hopped on to the train praying that this wasn't the day the paparazzi decided to get extra creative in their stalking strategies. On the train ride, she wondered if they would even welcome her back. In recent times, she hadn't the time to go back to where it all started, and she had lost her way.

By the time she had reached the MyMusic office, the lights inside had been extinguished, and doors were locked shut. As she was about to turn around and leave, Jamie spotted a familiar man in the around the corner who was riding an old-looking bike. Would he even recognize her like this or even care enough to?

"Indie?" said Idol impulsively almost as a question that she already knew that answer to. Without even turning around, Indie would know that voice anywhere, but it just couldn't be her. She had left a long time ago. Finally, his curiosity got the best of him, and he turned around to see her disguise. No disguise could truly ever hide who see really was to him.

"Is it really you Idol?" said Indie in disbelief, "no wait….I mean the wonderfully fabulous movie and reality TV star Jamie Woods."

"No one's called me Idol in years," she replied wistfully, "it's good to see you….and MyMusic of course."

"I see you kept the glasses I gave you ironically to you as you were about to abandon us and become too big for us," said Indie spitefully, "You were obviously too ashamed to be seen here looking like yourself, the renowned celebrity."

"You know that's not why I'm like this!" Jamie exclaimed emotionally as she ripped off her wig and her glasses to reveal unkempt messy dirty blonde hair and eyes that looked slight red from tears, "Do you really want the paparazzi crowding MyMusic and infecting it with this "mainstream disease" you speak of?"

"Why are you even here then, Idol? What more can you get from here?" asked Indie, "Everyone grovels and bows down at your feet now. This is what you wanted; ain't you proud? 'Cause everybody loves you now."

Idol didn't even need to reply. Indie just knew the price of fame, and what it could do to a person. Maybe that's why he strived so hard to avoid it. Idol slouched down sitting in front of the doors to her old home MyMusic with a vacant expression, and Indie went down beside her. Her head rested on his shoulder. Normally, Indie would object to this, but he decided it can't hurt to care for a little bit. They reminisced about the old days a bit before it got too sappy for both of them, and Idol clung to these last moments for as long as she could. This was the one of the only real things left in her life before she had to go back to the world of fakes and fakers. It was the double-edged sword of fame. For once, someone challenged her opinions instead blindly believing them or agreeing with them. After a while, she would have to leave despite her desire to stay. She couldn't leave the studios hanging or risk someone recognizing her well-known face. When she eventually had to leave before the night was done, Indie was surprised at how much he'd missed this. In the wake of her departure, he knew one thing for sure; she would be back. Though he would never ever admit it in a million years, he was counting down the days until she would.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that little Indol songfic. Request any ship you want to see in the future in the reviews. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Make sure to check out both We'll-be-chasing-the-sun and XxUnwrittenxX's MyMusic iPod challenges. **


End file.
